


The Artes of Love

by NeoDiji



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Liberal Use of Game Dialogue and Bad Puns, M/M, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, crack humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Mikleo and Sorey spend a mystical night together.OrThe self-indulgent PWP existing for the sheer purpose of painting game dialogue in a different light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Tales of Zestiria except my odd imaginings.
> 
> Hi! So, spirithorse dragged me into SorMik. I've watched the anime and am nowhere NEAR done watching the game playthrough, but this idea came to mind and wouldn't stop circling my brain until I wrote it in an hour of spare time. It's not polished or beta'd or up to my usual standards. Also, I am putting a full disclaimer here that I don't feel comfortable/confident writing SorMik like I do other fandom pairings ~~CG's SuzaLulu~~ because I just don't know the characters as well. That said, beware OOC-ness -- but it's all humor anyway and not meant to be taken super seriously. I'm apologizing in advance for dumping this on your fandom.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I hope I am not _ruining_ my chance to make new fandom friends by posting this sorry mess.~~

The team had dispersed after a long day of fighting hellions on the road, and Mikleo was dying of embarrassment that everyone probably knew why he and Sorey needed some “alone time” at the inn. Damn Lailah and her knowing giggles and exaggerated winks as she impatiently ushered the rest of the party into town, artfully ignoring Zaveid’s crude comments and Edna’s dry jokes and umbrella jabs. The water seraph was boiling with mortification, but he wasn’t ungrateful. He valued any private time with Sorey, all the more precious since they’d left Elysia and rounded up a makeshift family along with new world-saving responsibilities that cut into their time together. Away from the others’ prying looks, Mikleo relaxed and let all of his starry-eyed adoration for his friend-turned-lover pool in his expression.

Sorey’s face shone with a special sort of Mikleo-reserved amazement, bright as ever because he’d never thought to mask his feelings in the first place. As if he could, even if he tried. With a wide, heartfelt smile that pierced through Mikleo’s defenses, Sorey eagerly rushed over and shepherded his water seraph into his arms for a loving kiss. Or two, or ten, or…he lost count. His touches escalated with passion and enthusiasm, drawing the often more placid teen along for the journey.

Pulling back with a hitched little moan, Mikleo smirked and nudged the brunet’s hips lightly with his own. “I feel you’ve got a little sword flare there,” he said teasingly.

Sorey rolled his eyes, gasping and pushing back against the seraph as he countered, “Yeah, and you’ve got a rising geyser of your own.”

A light blush dusted Mikleo’s cheeks. “And,” he said breathlessly, “what solution are you suggesting?” They had a wide menu of options from which to draw on. A _very_ wide menu with as many arousing delicacies as the water seraph’s cold snack treats.

Sorey pulled Mikleo flush against his front, green eyes gleaming. “When it’s go time, we _go all the way!_ ”

“Overdo it and you’ll just exhaust yourself, Sorey,” Mikleo warned, purple eyes narrowing with concern even as his heart raced at the idea. They’d had a long day fighting, after all, and the Shepherd really couldn’t afford to tire himself out with debatably impure activities. Still, this wasn’t about the Shepherd. This was about _Sorey_.

The human scoffed, tossing his head as he gently drew Mikleo to their bed. “I think I can handle you, Mikleo,” he teased, reverently unclasping his sacred Shepherd clothes and folding them over a chair. He lifted his arms as the water seraph moved in, making short work of his blue shirt with frenzied tugs. “Azure assault,” Sorey whispered as the blue fabric landed in a crumpled, defeated heap across the room. At least they were moving forward, and he could soon demonstrate to Mikleo (again) just what the Shepherd could do.

“You’re _ruining_ me,” the white-haired seraph complained as he opened Sorey’s pants. “I was never…I didn’t do these things before _you_.”

Snorting, Sorey pointed out glibly, “Well, I’d certainly hope not! You’d have been, what—”

“Don’t go there,” Mikleo said hurriedly, sensing where his lover was taking things. He finally accomplished the task of undressing Sorey completely, letting himself take a full breath once he raked an interested gaze over the Shepherd in all his natural glory. “You know what I meant. I know what you mean. We don’t need words, He Who Answers.”

Nose wrinkling, Sorey wondered, “I thought that was _your_ title?” He started pulling on Mikleo’s numerous belts, seeming unconcerned with his naked state as he returned the favor.

“We’re sharing it,” Mikleo retorted with a darker blush. “It’s connected to you anyway.” He immediately crawled onto the bed as soon as his lover had him stripped, holding out a pale, slender hand in invitation.

Sorey came easily, descending down to pick up where they left off. He settled himself over Mikleo’s prone body, pressing every inch of their bare, heated skin together. Still beaming, he swallowed the seraph’s moans and touched everywhere he could reach, his fingers ghosting over Mikleo’s soft skin with more reverence than he’d shown his Shepherd cloak. He sighed into his partner’s mouth, feeling the warmth and love envelope them both. “I’m going to explore you more thoroughly than any ancient ruins,” he whispered into the seraph’s shoulder, eyes glinting as he followed up his words with some nuzzles.

At that, Mikleo groaned and turned his head into the pillow. “Why?” he asked the air, tone flat and defeated. He swept his hands up the other boy’s back, following the curve of his spine. Then, playfully smacking Sorey on the back of his head, he reminded his boyfriend, “What did I say about bad poetry in bed?”

“Not to use it because it doesn’t work, just like how I’ll never be able to pick up other babes at saunas,” Sorey recited promptly. “It turns people off.”

Mikleo snorted. “It turns seraphs off, too.” He pulled Sorey in for another kiss before the Shepherd could protest or call him out on the contradictory evidence of his rising geyser, hardening more than ever against Sorey’s own swelling, flaring sword.

Moaning, they kissed and rocked together—Sorey’s sacred blade against Mikleo’s long staff.

“Nnngh,” Mikleo grunted, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Sorey’s body. “St-stop, Sorey. I want…I want you to come inside me…” It wouldn’t hurt or be uncomfortable. After all, he was the Master of Flow Protection. Every time with Sorey was a mystical art.

Readily agreeing, Sorey took his time stretching Mikleo out and worshipping his divine body with the tender care he deserved.  The seraph was squirming with impatience before the human was done, but Sorey stubbornly insisted on following through on “the right thing to do.”

That was part of what Mikleo loved about Sorey, so he let it slide.

Soon enough _Sorey_ was sliding into him. Then out of him. Then into him, a bit faster that time. Again, out, but not all the way, always within reach. Warm, hard, pure, love—

“Charge forward!” Sorey unabashedly let loose a string of beast thunder pleasure noises as he drove his cock heartily back into Mikleo, seeing starfalls from the ecstasy. His movements sped up alongside his constant rising enthusiasm. “Breakdown! Break on through!” he shouted as he thrust in and out, feeling his boyfriend’s inner walls clamp down around his plunging shaft. “How’s this?” he grunted, flicking a surprise twist into his motions; then, noticing purple eyes cloud over, he proudly answered himself, “That did it.”

Mikleo mewled his agreement, his circlet slipping from the sweat on his brow. His body bent from the sheer force of Sorey’s thrusts, his hands scrabbling at the Shepherd’s shoulder blades.

“Burst! It’s over!” Sorey yelled triumphantly around a lion’s howl as he sonic thrust one last time and unleashed a heavenly torrent inside his One and Only.

“Twin flow!” Mikleo screamed as he splashed, coming in unison and Perfect Harmony with Sorey. They were, after all, One Heart in Two Bodies. Their simultaneous releases were simply more proof of their deep, everlasting bond. Breathing heavily, the water seraph unceremoniously pushed Sorey off before snuggling into his embrace. “Well…that was actually pretty decent,” Mikleo allowed after he’d caught his breath, lips quirking in a smile.

Sorey’s green eyes sparkled with love and achievement. “Must have been if _you’re_ complimenting me!”

Purification complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to...crawl back under my rock now.


End file.
